This invention relates to a transmitting and receiving apparatus for full code correlation operation under encryption for the Satellite Positioning System (SATPS). The SATPS includes different satellite systems. One of those systems is a Global Positioning System (GPS).
The GPS is a system of satellite signal transmitters, with receivers located on the Earth""s surface or adjacent to the Earth""s surface, that transmits information from which an observer""s present location and/or the time of observation can be determined. There is also the Global Orbiting Navigational System (GLONASS), which can operate as an alternative GPS system.
The GPS is part of a satellite-based navigation system developed by the United States Defense Department under its NAVSTAR satellite program. A fully operational GPS includes up to 24 Earth orbiting satellites approximately uniformly dispersed around six circular orbits with four satellites each, the orbits being inclined at an angle of 55xc2x0 relative to the equator and being separated from each other by multiples of 60xc2x0 longitude. The orbits have radii of 26,560 kilometers and are approximately circular. The orbits are non-geosynchronous, with 0.5 sidereal day (11.967 hours) orbital time intervals, so that the satellites move with time relative to the Earth below. Theoretically, four or more GPS satellites will be visible from most points on the Earth""s surface, and visual access to four or more such satellites can be used to determine an observer""s position anywhere on the Earth""s surface, 24 hours per day. Each satellite carries a cesium or rubidium atomic clock to provide timing information for the signals transmitted by the satellites. Internal clock correction is provided for each satellite clock.
Each GPS satellite transmits two spread spectrum, L-band carrier signals: an L1 signal having a frequency f1=1575.42 MHz and an L2 signal having a frequency f2=1227.6 MHz. These two frequencies are integral multiplies f1=1540 f0 and f2=1200 f0 of a base frequency f0=1.023 MHz. The L1 signal from each satellite is binary phase shift key (BPSK) modulated by two pseudo-random noise (PRN) codes in phase quadrature, designated as the C/A-code and P-code. The L2 signal from each satellite is BPSK modulated by only the P-code. The nature of these PRN codes is described below.
One motivation for use of two carrier signals L1 and L2 is to allow partial compensation for propagation delay of such a signal through the ionosphere, which delay varies approximately as the inverse square of signal frequency f (delayxcx9cf2). This phenomenon is discussed by MacDoran in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,357, which discussion is incorporated by reference herein. When transit time delay through the ionosphere is determined, a phase delay associated with a given carrier signal can also be determined. The phase delay which is proportional to the time difference of arrival of the modulated signals is measured in real time by cross correlating two coherently modulated signals transmitted at different frequencies L1 and L2 from the spacecraft to the receiver using a cross correlator. A variable delay is adjusted relative to a fixed delay in the respective channels L1 and L2 to produce a maximum at the cross correlator output. The difference in delay required to produce this maximum is a measure of the columnar electron content of the ionosphere.
Use of the PRN codes allows the usage of a plurality of GPS satellite signals for determining an observer""s position and for providing the navigation information.
A signal transmitted by a particular GPS satellite is selected by generating and matching, or correlating, the PRN code for that particular satellite. Some of the PRN codes are known and are generated or stored in GPS satellite signal receivers carried by ground observers. Some of the PRN codes are unknown.
A first known PRN code for each GPS satellite, sometimes referred to as a precision code or P-code, is a relatively long, fine-grained code having an associated clock or chip rate of 10 f0=10.23 MHz. A second known PRN code for each GPS satellite, sometimes referred to as a clear/acquisition code or C/A-code, is intended to facilitate rapid satellite signal acquisition and hand-over to the P-code and is a relatively short, coarser-grained code having a clock or chip rate of f0=1.023 MHz. The C/A-code for any GPS satellite has a length of 1023 chips or time increments before this code repeats. The full P-code has a length of 259 days, with each satellite transmitting a unique portion of the full P-code. The portion of P-code used for a given GPS satellite has a length of precisely one week (7.000 days) before this code portion repeats. Accepted methods for generating the C/A-code and P-code are set forth in the document GPS Interface Control Document ICD-GPS-200, published by Rockwell International Corporation, Satellite Systems Division, Revision B-PR, Jul. 3, 1991, which is incorporated by reference herein.
The GPS satellite bit stream includes navigational information on the ephemeris of the transmitting GPS satellite (which includes complete information about the transmitting satellite within the next several hours of transmission) and an almanac for all GPS satellites (which includes less detailed information about all other satellites). The satellite information transmitted by the transmitting GPS has the parameters providing corrections for ionospheric signal propagation delays suitable for single frequency receivers and for an offset time between satellite clock time and true GPS time. The navigational information is transmitted at a rate of 50 Baud. A useful discussion of the GPS and techniques for obtaining position information from the satellite signals is found in The NAVSTAR Global Positioning System, Tom Logsdon, Van Nostrand Reinhold, New York, 1992, pp. 17-90.
A second alternative configuration for global positioning is the Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), placed in orbit by the former Soviet Union and now maintained by the Russian Republic. GLONASS also uses 24 satellites, distributed approximately uniformly in three orbital planes of eight satellites each. Each orbital plane has a nominal inclination of 64.8xc2x0 relative to the equator, and the three orbital planes are separated from each other by multiples of 120xc2x0 longitude. The GLONASS circular orbits have smaller radii, about 25,510 kilometers, and a satellite period of revolution of 8/17 of a sidereal day (11.26 hours). A GLONASS satellite and a GPS satellite will thus complete 17 and 16 revolutions, respectively, around the Earth every 8 days. The GLONASS system uses two carrier signals L1 and L2 with frequencies of f1=(1.602+9k/16) GHz and f2=(1.246+7k/16) GHz, where k (=1,2, . . . 24) is the channel or satellite number. These frequencies lie in two bands at 1.597-1.617 GHz (L1) and 1,240-1,260 GHz (L2). The L1 code is modulated by a C/A-code (chip rate=0.511 MHz) and by a P-code (chip rate=5.11 MHz). The L2 code is modulated only by the P-code. The GLONASS satellites transmit navigational data at a rate of 50 Baud for C/A code and 100 Baud for P code. Because the channel frequencies are distinguishable from each other, the P-code is the same, and the C/A-code is the same, for each satellite. The methods for receiving and analyzing the GLONASS signals are similar to the methods used for the GPS signals.
Reference to a Satellite Positioning System or SATPS herein refers to a Global Positioning System, to a Global Orbiting Navigation System, and to any other compatible satellite-based system that provides information by which an observer""s position and the time of observation can be determined, all of which meet the requirements of the present invention.
A Satellite Positioning System (SATPS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) or the Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), uses transmission of coded radio signals, with the structure described above, from a plurality of Earth-orbiting satellites. An SATPS antenna receives SATPS signals from a plurality (preferably four or more) of SATPS satellites and passes these signals to an SATPS signal receiver/processor, which (1) identifies the SATPS satellite source for each SATPS signal, (2) determines the time at which each identified SATPS signal arrives at the antenna, and (3) determines the present location of the SATPS satellites.
The range (Ri) between the location of the i-th SATPS satellite and the SATPS receiver is equal to the speed of light c times (xcex94ti), wherein (xcex94ti) is the time difference between the SATPS receiver""s clock and the time indicated by the satellite when it transmitted the relevant phase. However, the SATPS receiver has an inexpensive quartz clock which is not synchronized with respect to the much more stable and precise atomic clocks carried on board the satellites. Consequently, the SATPS receiver actually estimates not the true range Ri to the satellite but only the pseudo-range (ri) to each SATPS satellite.
After the SATPS receiver determines the coordinates of the i-th SATPS satellite by picking up transmitted ephemeris constants, the SATPS receiver can obtain the solution of the set of the four equations for its unknown coordinates (x0, y0, z0) and for unknown time bias error (cb). The SATPS receiver can also obtain its heading and speed. (See The Navstar Global Positioning System, Tom Logsdon, Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1992, pp. 8-33, 44-75, 128-187.) The following discussion is focused on the GPS receiver, though the same approach can be used for any other SATPS receiver.
To prevent jamming signals from being accepted as actual satellite signals, the satellites are provided with a secret Y-code, which replaces the known P-code when the xe2x80x9canti-spoofingxe2x80x9d (AS) is ON. When the AS is OFF, the Y-code is turned OFF, and the known P-code (see above the cited and incorporated by reference document ICD-GPS-200) is used. Thus, the secret Y-code can be turned ON or OFF at will by the U.S. Government. The AS feature allows the GPS system to be used for the military or other classified United States Government projects. The unknown Y code is equal to the sum of the known P code and an unknown W code: Y=W+P.
The C/A code is transmitted on L1 under all conditions as it is generally required to provide timing access to L1 and L2 P(Y) code. When AS is OFF, the known P code is transmitted on both L1 and L2, allowing authorized and unauthorized users alike access to full coded receiver operation on both L1 and L2 frequencies. As it is indicated above, when AS is ON, the known P code is replaced with a secret Y code on both L1 and L2. Since the Y-code is classified, the commercial GPS users employ different techniques to recover some of the characteristics of the Y-code.
One such technique is proposed by Counselman III in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,203, wherein the incoming signal is divided into upper and lower sidebands, which are multiplied together to obtain the second harmonic of the carrier signal. However, the degradation of the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is the same as with squaring the entire signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,431 issued to Keegan, discloses a different approach to the recovering of the unknown Y-code. The incoming encrypted P-code GPS signal is not immediately squared. Instead, after mixing with a local oscillator signal to lower its frequency to an intermediate frequency, the encrypted Y-code signal is correlated with a locally generated P-code signal. Since the locally generated P-code signal does not perfectly match the encrypted Y-code sequence, the correlation does not produce a sharp peak in the frequency spectrum. The result of the correlation is filtered by a bandpass filter, and the reduced-bandwidth signal is squared. Because the squaring step is performed over a narrower bandwidth than the original P-code, there is less degradation in the SNR of the received signal, as compared with squaring over the entire P-code bandwidth. The performance is more reliable under weak signal conditions because the cycle ambiguity of the carrier signal can be resolved more rapidly. The invention does not frustrate the intended purpose of P-code encryption.
However, the techniques described in the Keegan and Counselman patents result in a half wavelength L2 carrier phase observable, making it more difficult to quickly resolve carrier integer ambiguities.
In U.S. Pat. No 5,293,170 issued to Lorenz, the modulated code period is estimated to be an integer multiple of P chips. The invention assumes the knowledge of the timing of the unknown Y-code. However, such Y-code timing information is not available to the commercial user and cannot be recovered without knowledge of the classified Y-code information.
In the existing prior art, unauthorized (and civilian) GPS users have been denied full access to the L2 signal and have been limited to full coded access of C/A code on L1. This results in subnormal signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Full access to the L2 signal is particularly advantageous when attempting to perform accurate ionospheric measurements or corrections, and in real-time kinematic applications involving carrier cycle ambiguity searches.
What is needed is a system including a SATPS receiver capable of receiving L1/L2 signals in a substantially similar and optimal way, wherein the AS can be On, or OFF.
The present invention is unique because it discloses a method and apparatus for receiving L1/L2 signals in a substantially similar and optimal way, wherein the AS can be ON, or OFF, using a high gain frequency (HGA) antenna.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for observing the satellite signals coded with unknown code. The method utilizes a satellite receiving station equipped with a High Gain Antenna (HGA).
In one embodiment, the method comprises the following steps: (a) receiving the satellite signal coded with unknown code using a HGA; (b) extracting the unknown code; and (c) transmitting the unknown code for further processing.
In one embodiment, the step of receiving the satellite signal coded with unknown code using the HGA further comprises the step of receiving the GPS satellite signals coded with unknown Y code.
In one embodiment, the step (a) of receiving the GPS satellite signals coded with unknown Y code further comprises the steps of: (a1) tracking C/A L1 signal using the HGA antenna; (a2) acquiring the tracked C/A L1 signal; and (a3) synchronizing locally generated P code with the acquired C/A L1 signal.
The step (a1) of tracking the C/A L1 signal using the HGA antenna further includes the steps of: (a11) selecting a GPS satellite-vehicle (SV) to be observed, and (a12) observing the selected SV GPS by steering the HGA to azimuth and elevation of the SV.
The step (b) of extracting the unknown Y code further includes the steps of: (b1) removing P code from the incoming Y code, wherein the Y code is equal to the summation of the P code and an unknown W code; and (b2) resynchronizing the W code with a transmission frequency F, wherein the transmission frequency F is greater than or equal to the W code frequency.
In one embodiment, the step (c) of transmitting the unknown W code for further processing further includes the steps of: (c1) modulating the W code on carrier; and (c2) transmitting the modulated on carrier W code using a regular antenna to a processing station.
In another embodiment, the step (c) of transmitting the unknown W code for further processing further includes the step of (c1) transmitting the W code using a land line to a processing station.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for observing the satellite signals coded with unknown code.
In one embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention includes: (1) at least one High Gain Antenna (HGA) configured to receive the satellite signal coded with unknown code; (2) an extracting receiver configured to extract the unknown code from the received satellite signal; and (3) a transmitter circuit configured to transmit the unknown code modulated on a transmission frequency.